Just a Little Holiday
by Azureblue333
Summary: What happens when you add Machi Kuragi, Yuki Sohma, Kimi Toudou, Kakeru Manabe, Naohito Sakuragi and a one-day holiday to an amusement park? The answer: A whole bunch of craziness, fun and of course, romance! But it's just a little holiday...right?


**Just a Little Holiday**

**Hello people who have stumbled across my fanfic by mere curiousity or accident. Welcome to 'Just a Little Holiday'! (I know, it's a weird name.) Some of you might be already clicking the back button because I'm just so boring. (Admit it, I know I am.) Jokes. Anyways, it's the start of the school year, and I…have been abandoning Fanfiction- already. (DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN) I'm such a lazy authoress…but enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Fruits Basket in anyway possible. I'd love to, but that would just be committing a crime…**

**Just a Little Holiday-Chapter 1**

**Normal POV**

It was still dark, the sun still slightly restrained from giving light to the world. But a certain brunette is already starting to stir from her sleep.

Two chocolate brown orbs drowsily revealed themselves, as they slightly scanned their surroundings.

She gave a small groan before turning over and attempting to fall back into sleep again.

Damn her wonderful habit of waking up early. She actually _wants_ to sleep in.

But her small moment of irritation was drowned away by the softness of her bed and the warmth it gave as it gently embraced her...

Now _that_ is heaven.

She sighed happily as her eyelids slowly closed, whisking herself away to the Land Of Sleep...

BRRIING! BRIIIING!

Oh for _goodness_ sake!

That did it.

Now she's pissed.

Very, _very_ pissed.

And set out to kill whatever interrupted her 'sleep'.

Her eyes scanned the room with a deathly aura.

Her hunt led to a device sitting on her bedside table.

Her mobile phone.

She swiped the device in her hands and, as she glanced at the caller id, grudgingly pressed the answer button.

"Heyyyyy Machi! Awake already?" She knew that voice too well.

Machi replied with irritation. "Kakeru_. Manabe_. What are you doing-" She glanced at the clock "-at this _crazy _hour on a Saturday morning-" Machi gritted her teeth "-with _Yuki's_ phone?!"

She could almost feel him grin widely on the other side.

"I used Yuki's phone because it's the only phone number that you would answer to even at half past five in the morning! Aren't I such a genius?"

Machi mentally slapped herself for not realising earlier. She should have known! Yuki was definitely _not_ the type to ring her at this insane time in the morning. The day that he would ever do that, would be the day where she would start wearing a pink tutu to school.

Which means it would never happen, mind you.

"Um helloooooooo? Earth to Machi?"

Machi grunted. "Kakeru, if you have nothing better to say, I'm going to hang up."

She could hear the slight panic in his voice as he practically yelled into the phone "NO WAIT MACHI I ACTUALLY HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO TELL YOU!"

Machi didn't reply. Her finger hovered over the End Call button.

"I'LL TELL YUKI ABOUT THAT TIME WHERE YOU DREAMT OF-"

"OKAY OKAY I'M HERE I'M HERE WHAT IS IT?" Machi yelled.

She could feel it when he grinned evilly on the other side.

"I knew you didn't want me to reveal that. Told you I was a genius."

"You promised not to tell him that!"

"A lesson you should learn, Machi, is that you should never trust your half-brother with secrets. Especially when it can be used for times like this."

She could bet his inner self was cackling madly at this moment.

I mean, how couldn't she?

She knew him too well.

"Anyways..." Kakeru drawled on.

"We, as the five members of the student council, decided to go on a one-day holiday trip to the amusement park. I've already got Chibi here in the van, just picked up Yun Yun, and we're heading over to your apartment at the moment."

He waited for her response.

_"WHAT?!"_

Kakeru pretended to be surprised.

"You didn't know?"

Machi gawked at the phone.

Then she finally snapped back to her senses.

"Kakeru..." She waited for his attention. "Are you talking to me whilst driving?"

His response came quickly "Well, I'd _love_ to be a great at multi-tasking, but I'm afraid even the great Kakeru cannot manage this feat, so he put the short Chibi to drive."

She could hear Naohito grunt back in annoyance, "For the last time, Kakeru, you will _not_ call me Chibi."

She then heard Kakeru answer back, probably pouting "Aw, but I liked that nickname, Shorty."

"Not that one either!"

"Too bad Shorty, ya gonna have to live with it."

Machi heard the van come to a stop.

She sighed. Here comes the bickering.

And right she was.

"Kakeru Manabe, you will not call me Shorty or Chibi or any nickname you make for me!"

"Too bad, so sad, Shorty. That ain't happening."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Nu-uh. No way."

"Why do you have to be so annoying?!"

"Why do you have to be so annoyingly short?!"

"Excuse me?!"

"You're excused."

Their noise was suddenly drowned away as Machi heard the phone being peeled away from Kakeru, who, had been too busy in his current situation, had not noticed.

"Hello? Machi?"

Machi straightened slightly.

"President-san."

"Machi, just Yuki will be fine. We're not at school anyway."

"Yes..." She paused. "Yuki."

It felt strange, feeling his name roll off her tongue- she was so used to calling him 'President-san'.

He was probably smiling. "Much better."

It was then that Kakeru had _finally _noticed his precious phone was not in his hand.

"Hey, Yuki gimme back my phone! I know you want to have some precious lovey-dovey time with Machi, but that's for later!"

Machi's cheeks heated up.

And she knew Yuki's had too, due to his slight stammering in the next sentence.

"U-um, w-well, Machi we'll be coming to pick you up at 5:45. I'll see you then!"

He hung up.

For a moment Machi just stood there, replaying the conversation again and again in her head.

Yuki was stammering. Yuki _Sohma_ was stammering. Because of _her_. There he was, just a mere few seconds ago, stammering and most likely _blushing_ because of her. And for some strange reason when she had that thought, she felt an unfamiliar, happy flutter in her chest. It wasn't bad, it just made her feel all happy and bubbly.

It was a nice feeling.

Then there was the fateful moment when Machi's eyes landed on the clock.

It read 5:40am.

_"U-um, w-well, Machi we'll be coming to pick you up at 5:45. I'll see you then!"_

_Crap..._

* * *

Sunscreen.

_Check._

Hat.

_Check._

Water bottle.

_Check._

Money.

Machi glanced at her literally empty wallet.

_Check anyway._

Machi checked her backpack again before giving a small nod of satisfactory.

Normally, Machi was never the type to do this.

She _hated_ being perfect.

But this time, for some reason, she felt she had to.

There was no choice.

Her eyes swept over to the clock.

5:43.

She better start heading down now.

It already took her one minute or so to lock the door and by the time she reached the bottom of her apartment, it was 5:50.

And the van wasn't even there yet.

As expected.

But speaking of the devil...

The silver van roared to life as it rolled along the road, stopping right before Machi.

Kakeru poked his head out.

"Sup, Machi. Just hop in the van. You can sit in the back seats of the van, they're all yours or..." He gave a sly smirk. "You can squish up with Yun Yun."

Machi's face turned a cherry red.

Then she whacked Kakeru on the shoulder.

"Ow!"

"Serves you right."

"Meanie."

But she plopped down next to Yuki nonetheless.

The said person then asked innocently "Machi, do you feel sick? Your face does look quite red."

Which just made Machi blush even more.

Kakeru answered for her.

"Oh not at all, Yun Yun, young Machi over there is just having a wonderful experience, aren't you Machi?"

Machi gave him a death glare, which basically spelled out, if-you-say-anything-else-I'll-make-sure-you-die-a-horrible-young-death.

Kakeru, obviously getting the message, spun his head around immediately.

"Alright, to Kimi's!"

Naohito made a small grunt of disagreement "Do we have to go _there_?"

Kakeru made a face "Of course we do! It's a council activity, everyone has to go! See, even Machi came!"

"I'm pretty sure she never wanted to be here in the first place."

Machi gave a silent nod of agreement.

"But you know what will happen if we don't?!" Kakeru gave a small shiver.

The whole van went silent.

The idea of not bringing Kimi Toudou on this trip is just _stupid._

Very, _very _stupid.

All of them knew _that _from experience.

Trust me, you wouldn't want to know.

Naohito was the first to recover his senses.

"Fine, let's go."

No one said anything, but on the inside, they were still all shivering with fear.

* * *

Kimi waved happily as the van came into sight.

Machi's eyes widened at the sight of her suitcases.

Apparently, the others seemed to notice it too.

"Kimi, this is a _one _day trip. _One_ day. There is no need to bring a suitcase or in your case, _five._" Naohito said, exasperation shown on his face.

Kimi gave a pout "But Kimi couldn't help it! Kimi needs her hair brushes, head bands, hair clips, mirror, skirts, dresses, phone, camera-"

Naohito cut in "We get the point Kimi, but bringing all your suitcases with us will only make this van heavier and slower."

Kimi puffed her cheeks out in a childish way "Kimi wants to have them, and Kimi _will _have them with her!"

Naohito twitched with annoyance. This was getting to the point where Kimi can go into her 'true form' any moment now and just thinking about it sent shivers down his spine.

Finally, he sighed with a noticeable irritated tone. "Fine, fine you can bring them."

Kimi clapped her hands with glee. "Yes! Thank you Chibi! Now come and help me with putting these in!"

Naohito is now banging his head in frustration of why he even _came _here in the first place.

He went to help Kimi, but not before shooting a death glare at Kakeru, which basically said I-am-never-coming-to-one-of-these-trips-ever-again.

Kakeru just shot him an apologetic look before sticking his tongue out when Naohito's back was turned.

When they had finally finished with moving Kimi's suitcases (courtesy of Naohito) the one-day trip to the amusement park had _finally _truly begun.

It wasn't even a few minutes when signs of the anticipated bickering began.

"Kimi wants to sit next to Yun Yun."

It was a straightforward sentence but it seemed that everyone fell silent.

Naohito was truly getting sick of this "Kimi, you aren't a queen, and we aren't your servants so just be happy where you are and be quiet."

"But why does _Machi _get to sit next to Yun Yun?!"

Naohito gritted his teeth "Because we picked her up earlier than you, so she got to pick."

A frown was visible on Kimi's face "But that's not _fair!"_

Yuki decided to join in "Kimi, we already let you have your suitcases but now you have to be reasonable, you can't just let Machi-"

"It's fine; I'll just swap with her." It was the first time Machi spoke since the morning.

Kimi's eyes brightened. "Thank you so much Machi! You're the best!"

Yuki cut in, the disagreement obvious in his voice "But Machi you don't have to-"

Machi cut him off again. "I'll be fine, I wanted to sit next to the window anyway" she paused "Yuki."

Yuki went quiet, the worry still printed on his face.

Kimi bounced happily over to Yuki's side and started chatting happily.

Machi made herself comfortable as she sat down in Kimi's previous seat.

"Now that Kimi got her way, I wanna drive now!"

_Not this again…_

"No Kakeru, I've had a bad enough day, I don't need _you _to make it worse."

"Kimi got her way, so why can't I?!"

"Are you using her as an excuse?!"

Kimi cut in firmly "Kimi doesn't want to be used as an excuse!"

"Of course not! Well maybe. Oh whatever! I just wanna drive!"

"I won't let you!"

"Oh come on Chibi! You must be tired, so lemme drive in your place!"

"However tired I may be, I am _not _trusting someone like _you _to drive!"

"Pretty please?"

"No."

Machi shook her head gently.

She was starting to loathe this trip more and more.

As the two continued bickering, Kimi occasionally cutting in, she gave a small glance at Yuki.

He shot her a comforting smile, making her feel all tingly inside.

She turned away quickly, hoping that he didn't see the faint blush stretched across her face.

He chuckled, which confirmed her thoughts.

…

She _really_ needed to figure out why she keeps receiving these strange feelings from him.

The sun, Machi noticed, has started coming up.

The sky was lit by the glowing ball of heat, making a pale blue in contrast to all the warm, glowing orange.

Machi felt at peace as she stared at the beautiful scene unfolding before her and she gave a small smile.

Maybe this isn't _so _bad after all.

Click.

"I did it! I got a photo of Machi smiling! Machi Kuragi! Smiling! S-M-I-L-I-N-G! I am going to get SO much money for this! That just made my day!" Kakeru's voice broke her out of her calm surroundings.

Machi mustered all her might and gave Kakeru the deadliest glare she could ever make.

He replied by sticking his tongue out playfully.

You know what?

Screw the sunrise; this is the worst.


End file.
